


Punish Me, Please

by HentaiCactus



Series: Hentai Drabbles [13]
Category: Castlevania (Cartoon), 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series
Genre: Drabble, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Femdom, Hand Jobs, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:54:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28394199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HentaiCactus/pseuds/HentaiCactus
Summary: Bad, naughty Forgemasters aren't allowed to cum.
Relationships: Carmilla/Hector (Castlevania)
Series: Hentai Drabbles [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1694071
Kudos: 12





	Punish Me, Please

"You've been a very bad Forgemaster."

Her hand slides toward his belt.

"What are you going to do, spank me?"

"Oh, you'd _like_ that, wouldn't you?"

He doesn't deny it.

She unbuckles his belt and slides her hand into his pants, grasping his cock firmly in her palm.

Feels more like a reward than a punishment to him, but he knows better than to say anything or it will become much worse for him.

Her strokes are firm and steady. Soon she has Hector panting, gasping, _begging_.

"Oh God, Carmilla, please-"

She abruptly retreats.

"Naughty Forgemasters don't get to cum."


End file.
